


champagne #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 10

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffableValentines2020, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Champagne, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Valentines, champagne blow job, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: It’s only fanfic if it’s from the Fanfique region of France. Otherwise it’s just sparkling pornography.Crowley takes his angel to an abandoned nightclub to treat him to a personal pole dance and some bubbly.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	champagne #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



Aziraphale stared up at Crowley where he stood on the platform, naked save for a pair of stripper heels. His lithe body twining around the pole like the serpent he was inside, entrancing in the dimly lit room. Aziraphale sat back in his chair, his trousers tented at his crotch.

The empty strip club thumped with the heavy bass line of some popular song that Aziraphale was vaguely familiar with, not that he cared. Crowley was the only thing on his mind right now. He very literally was the only other living being in the room, they had the place to themselves, it was long abandoned, a little time capsule of early 2000s night club style.

A bottle of champagne stood on the table next to Aziraphale, unopened. Crowley had forbidden him from opening it before he began.

He twirled slowly down the pole, upside down, grinning seductively at his angel, then placed his hands on the floor and neatly flipped onto his feet, and in one smooth movement rolled forward into a crouch at the edge of the stage, one leg bent forward, the other elegantly out behind him. He leaned forward until his face was an inch from Aziraphale’s, reached out with one hand to hook a single finger in the collar of the angel’s shirt, and pulled him closer, smiling, and kissed him.

Letting go and pushing him firmly back into his chair with a shove to the chest, Crowley next swooped up the bottle of champagne and stood in a fluid motion, twirling around and dancing with the bottle, running it up and down his body, until a climax in the music, when he held it against his crotch, angled upward in a particularly phallic display, and deftly twisted off the cork. A suggestive spurt of foam escaped as Crowley tipped his head back, licking his lips. Aziraphale whimpered and squirmed in his seat.

Crowley twirled back to the edge of the stage, and placed one stilletoed heel in Aziraphale’s lap, dangerously close to his balls, applying only the tiniest fraction of pressure, enough to thrill, and nodded toward his foot, indicating that the angel should remove the shoe. He did. Crowley switched feet and Azirapahle dutifully removed the other.

Crowley stood and strode back to the pole, wound himself around it and twirled in a complex movement whilst still managing to keep the bottle perfectly upright and steady. Unwinding one long shapely leg, he stepped back onto the dancefloor and again back to the edge, where he stood on one leg, and pointed the other toward Aziraphale’s rapt face.

He lifted the bottle of champagne and poured it carefully down his naked body, the long stream of liquid flowed down the contours of his body, his thigh, his shin, and down the top of his foot to his toes, where Aziraphale licked it off with ecstatic little moans.

Crowley stopped pouring, applied his toes to the angel’s chin, and pushed him back again. He lay down on the platform right in front of Aziraphale, sidelong to him, and met his gaze with devilment in his eyes. His beautifully long, lean form rippled with shadows and gaudy lighting from the overhead rigs, accentuating the clean lines of his angular body, and the hollow of his stomach. He lifted the bottle and poured more champagne there, pooling it in his navel, then winked at Aziraphale in invitation.

The angel clambered onto the stage on all fours and straddled Crowley’s legs, dipping his head down to drink the champagne from his stomach, licking it clean as Crowley shut his eyes and hissed at the sensation.

Aziraphale took the bottle from his hand and knocked back a mouthful, not swallowing, smirking. He lowered himself back down, and carefully slid his lips around Crowley’s cock, trying to keep a good seal against the skin. The bursting bubbles on the sensitive skin of his cock was a sensation Crowley hadn’t experienced before and he shuddered in delight. He had already been half mast when he started, but now he was fully hard and enjoying Aziraphale’s busy tongue.

After a moment, Aziraphale swallowed, did some more licking, and then took another mouthful and repeated the experiment. Crowley rolled his hips upward and buried his hands in the angel’s soft pale hair. Aziraphale continued a little longer before swallowing again, and then really went to work to suck Crowley off, going fast and unrelenting, pulling him into a shuddering orgasm far quicker than the demon would have thought possible.

No sooner had he spurted down his lover’s throat, then Aziraphale had snapped his own clothes away, and shuffled his way up Crowley’s body until he was straddling his chest, bringing his erection right up to the demon’s lips. He passed Crowley the bottle back, and he took a mouthful of his own with a grin, then took his angel’s cock to return the favour.

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s head and shuddered at the sensation, sparkling little tingles up and down his length, cold liquid in a warm mouth, with a warm soft tongue wrapping around him. He understood why Crowley hadn’t lasted long. He felt the demon swallow, then let go, grin up at him, take a fresh mouthful and renew his attentions with a wink.

So lost was he in the demonic attentions, that he didn’t notice at first when Crowley’s hands on his buttocks crept round and an already-lubricated finger began to press its way inside him. Aziraphale gasped at the pleasant intrusion, and Crowley set about gently pushing his skilled fingers to the most sensitive spot of his prostate, setting off silver stars behind his eyeballs, while it felt like similarly tiny silver stars were exploding around his cock in the demon’s mouth. It was all too much and Aziraphale found himself suddenly exploding down Crowley’s throat, his arse clamping tight around his fingers.

Crowley swallowed and licked his lips with a satisfied grin up at the thoroughly shaken angel, still quivering on his chest. “Well that’s another couple of items off the bucket list, what’s next?”


End file.
